


necessity possess more of prophecy than of fulfillment

by belatheo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, Multi, Slow Burn, best friends to frenemies to enemies to friends again to lovers (or something like that), growing up in an orphanage, started as a romcom but there was added plot to make it better, there will be some sorts of abuse along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatheo/pseuds/belatheo
Summary: Hordak aims to free the wizarding world of the statute of secrecy and rule both wizardkind and muggles alike. To accomplish that he aims to use ancient magic, that needs Etherian Relics as source of power. Hordak was linked to a prophecy about the true caster of Etherian magic, and as such, kidnapped Adam Grayskull, Adora’s twin. The thing is, Adora is the real threat, not Adam.Adora is now living in an orphanage without any clue of who she is and what family she comes from. There she get's to know Catra, and both lives changes considerably.or the Catradora Hogwarts AU no one really needs!--I know I suck at summaries, but it was loosely (or not so loosely) inspired by a prompt on tumblr (link is on the notes).





	1. will you forget me when you're gone?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librahost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librahost/gifts).



> **Note #1:** So this will be a slow _slow_ burn. I'm a senior who just had exams when I started writing this shit and have to work on my thesis this January so I can graduate. I also work 6 hours a day, and go to the gym religiously for at least 2 hours so I don't kill anyone by _~~accident~~_. That being said, hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> **Note #2:** This first chapter was written on my pomodoro pauses when studying for my finals. (Guess how many 5-minute pauses makes a 2k chapter)
> 
>  **Note #3:** I don't know if I'll be able to incorporate everything on [this prompt](http://librahost.tumblr.com/post/180683122891/catradora-harry-potter-au) in the fic, hence there will be some adjustments and changes here and there along the way. Also I put some background myself... there will be some adventure!
> 
>  **Note #4:** This is unbeta'd and a first try at writing after 2007-09. I had my girlfriend and best friend read it for me, but no promises that this is profusely safe-read. English is not my first language, keep that in mind. Also, correct me please if there's something written wrongly.

**May, 1985**

A new child in an orphanage usually is nothing like a new one in a school. Life in an orphanage is one of constant change. Caregivers come and go, other adults come and go, children come and go. So the buzz about a new kid this time was pretty out of place... Adora didn't know what all that fuss was about, she was a lonely child here, with no true friends. She relied solely on being superficially charming to other kids and caregivers to make her stay in the orphanage the most pleasant possible given the circumstances.

The day the new kid arrived, Adora was playing by herself in one corner of the living room, and this made her an easy victim to the new kid leaping on her back.

"Hey, this is not cool!" said Adora in an angry high pitched voice still lying on her chest in the dusted ground.

"Don't care." was all the response she got before the kid got off of her back.

"Why did you do it?" Adora asked as she was getting up and dusting off her clothes.

"You were here alone. I came to make you company, duh." that was when Adora looked up with wrinkled eyebrows. That kid was sitting strangely on the ground, licking at her nails as if cleaning them. The new kid looked up, she had funny eyes one blue and one yellow, long black nails, a mane of dark brown hair with lighter curls beside her ears... strange pointed ears. "What?" the kid asked, interrupting Adora's musings.

"Your face. Why is it like that?" Adora asked with a little bit of awe in her voice, but the other girl curled her lips in a sneer, clearly showing distaste.

"Your parents didn't taught you it's not nice to ask things like that?"

"Well, I don't have parents. Nobody knows what happened with them in the war" Adora responded looking down with a sad face, "I've been here since I was a baby."

"Mmh, too bad." then the kid whipped her tail – a freaking tail – from side to side in a show of boredom. Adora's eyes were suddenly as huge as saucers.

"Whoa, why are you like that? You look like a cat."

The kid let out a strangled noise at the scrunched up face Adora was making, unhappy to disclose about her unusual looks "They tried to experiment with polyjuice and transfiguration when I was a baby." 

"Who are ' _they_ ’?”

"My parents."

You see, the Fright Orphanage was a wizarding orphanage in Godric's Hollow, that sheltered children that had it's parents killed in conflicts between the Horde and the Rebellion. Adora Grayskull was one of these children. Catra, on the other side, was a stray gone wrong experiment from Horde wizards they didn't want to deal with.

"I'm Adora, you can play with me if you want."

"Nah, I'll just hang in here." A long while passed as Adora kept stacking blocks to make a little building, when the girl spoke again, "My name is Catra."

That first night when both girls were seven, after all the girls were already asleep, Catra crossed the sleeping chambers to curl up in the end of Adora's bed, her tail curling on Adora's leg.

\----

**August, 1988**

Catra woke up bitter than usual that day. She should be happy... she would be, if she was a little selfless regarding Adora. But the thing is, Adora was pretty much the only one Catra had for the past 3 years, and it seemed another life entirely compared to the things she lived as a Horde pet. But now Adora was being adopted, and she would leave today. How was Catra supposed to cope with that?

Adora was still sleeping soundly in her, well, _their_ bunker, and Catra had two options, she could snuggle up and spend the rest of their morning together or she could keep being cranky alone somewhere else in the building. And as much as Adora’s neck was a great place to hide her face in, her funky mood was seeping through and she didn't want to ruin her best friend’s day.

Catra got up from the bed and made her usual way to the ladder leading to the roof avoiding all the creaky floorboards in the sleeping chambers with ease. She remembered all the times Adora’s clumsy feet ruined their chances of sneaking out past curfew to stay on the roof making up stories about all the people in the muggle side of the village. Without Adora it would be ten times easier to get to the roof, but at what cost? She didn't made up the stories, she merely threw insults here and there, mocked the weirdest muggles a little and kept curled in Adora's lap. What would she do here, alone in the midst of all these noisy, stupid kids now?

Catra didn't stood alone in the roof much longer when there was a creak in the ladder behind her. Clumsy feet. A loud yawn. And then a head in her left shoulder. Her tail instinctively reached out for Adora's waist holding her there.

“It's too early. The bed was cold, what are you doing up here?” Adora mumbled in her shoulder. Catra gave a half shrug trying to dismiss the question without disturbing Adora too much. Both girls stood on the roof for a few more minutes, Catra watching the slow sunrise set delicate pink hues on the slowly brightening navy sky, still holding Adora’s waist with her tail, and Adora slightly snoring on her shoulder. The three happiest years in her whole life and she would lose all this after today, the day her best friend would leave her. “Catra, I can hear you brooding from here, what is it?”

“Nothing, go back to sleep Adora.” she said crossing her arms, she wasn’t brooding, was she? At least not so openly.

“It’s not nothing if you say my name like that. What is it?” Adora whined on Catra’s ear while pulling on her left arm, uncrossing them and intertwining their fingers. “You know you can tell me everything.” They always told each other everything, so Adora was finding this silly resistance annoying and all she wanted was to sleep. If she wasn’t so sleepy and on Catra’s shoulder, she would go for scratching behind her ear. That was surely going to give her answers… or at least make Catra more susceptible to.

Catra wanted to tell her what was making her be in a foul mood, but she still didn’t wanted to ruin Adora’s day. She started scratching her toenails on the roof, and that was all the signs Adora needed to be a little more awake. She pulled on their intertwined hands and turned Catra so they were facing each other. “You really can tell me _anything_. Is it about me leaving today? ‘Cuz I’ll still be your best friend, and I won’t forget you ever silly.”

“You mean it?” Catra said in a little voice, almost inaudible.

“How could I forget you? You’re my best friend. And my best person in the world!” Adora lunged forward hugging Catra, and if wasn’t for Catra cat-like reflexes they would be laying in the ground right now. 

“You’re my best person too.” Catra hugged back with all her might and forced back her tears.

 

A few hours later, after doing their chores, Catra was helping Adora gather her few belongings so she could wait in the lobby for her soon-to-be-new-mom. This was a weird adoption; the woman that filed the adoption process didn't show up in the orphanage to meet with Adora not once, and still, the adoption was going forward deemed as a special case.

“Don’t you think is weird you didn’t get to know your foster parent and you’re going with them either way?”

“Well, I don’t know. The orphanage council says it will be good to me and I don’t have a reason to not believe them.” Adora said in a shrug. Catra often thought Adora was too innocent for her own good.

“People are not good Adora. You should know that.” Catra crossed her arms making a sullen face. The problem was that even living in the same place and interacting with the same people, Adora’s and Catra’s lives were too different from one another. Adora was usually the charming kid, always on her best behaviour and happy to please anyone that directly influenced her life; so she was the golden kid in the orphanage. Catra on the other hand was the trouble kid. She didn’t do well with orders, and she wanted to have her peace and quiet at the expense of anything or anyone really. Hence, Catra was always being reprimanded and punished by the caregivers.

In the midst of trying to make Catra abandon her sulky expression, Adora was called by caregiver Octavia to wait in the common room; her foster parent had arrived. Catra curled her tail on Adora’s backpack handle and dragged it with them when going downstairs holding hands with Adora.

At the door was an olive skin toned, tall and slender woman, with ash blonde eyebrows and buzzcut. She was dressed in some expensive robes; a cape with intricate patterns and shoulder plates, a light robe with a hood, open from the neck to the waist showing a dark dress with more intricate patterns. She was definitely regal, possibly from one of the most important pure-blooded families, and was looking at Adora with a bittersweet expression, mixing longing, hatred, happiness and sorrow in one look.

The girls arrived in the foyer and Adora was almost merging together with Catra; the woman was intimidating. “Hello, Adora. Who is your… _friend_?” And had a deep voice to go with the intimidating pose. Catra was in scrutiny, she could easily realize the woman didn’t liked her but Adora was as oblivious as ever.

“She’s Catra, ma’am. My best friend.” Shy, Adora was still holding Catra’s hand even after coming one step closer to the woman.

The woman then kneeled before Adora, extending one hand “You can call me Hope, Adora.” holding Adora’s free hand, Hope squeezed fondly. “As long as I don’t want to hurry you, we must go, sweetheart. Could you say your goodbyes to your friend?” Hope got up and extended her hand in the direction of Catra’s tail asking for the backpack. “I can take care of this now Catra, thank you.” Catra gave the backpack with a whip of her tail and had a fraction of a second to reposition her body to hold the full force of Adora’s hug.

“I’ll miss you Adora, very much.” Catra said in a whisper hugging back with full force and encircling both of them with her tail.

“I’ll miss you too silly.” Adora kissed her cheek and broke the hug squeezing both of Catra’s arms. “I’ll write whenever I can. And I’m sure we’ll see each other again next year at Hogwarts! It will feel as I never left… And you will be forever my best friend, I promise.” and with that Adora gave her a final hug and left with the woman Hope.

As Catra stood at the door seeing Adora vanish in a twist and swirl with a cracking noise, it definitely felt as Adora left her forever.

 

That night Adora found her new mattress too mushy and kept turning and kicking in bed, until she gave up trying and spread her comforter on the ground. Meanwhile, Catra felt the bed too cold, and even curled on the pillow smelling like Adora she couldn’t drift off enough to be called sleeping, and always ended up waking up in a rush clawing at the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have till chapter four already written because it's was supposed to be only one chapter. The things is, it was almost 7k words and I need feedback to keep me going, so I broke it off in 4 small chapters to post them more frequently. The chapters will get bigger with time (nearing 5k probably), but I need to set the story first.
> 
> Warning: this will only be over when they graduate from Hogwarts, so there's 7 years of story to tell. Also, I'm accepting ideas and mini prompts. If it fits the major plot I might write it :)


	2. you’re my best person. am I still yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's gone and Catra has a harder time dealing with their time apart. Can letters help heal this homesick feeling, or it will only make them grow further apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the hardest things I wrote on the original huge 1st chapter. Because conveying what should be that amount of hard _feelings_ in brief letters is though.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Late October, 1988**

_Dear Catra,_

_Sorry this letter is late… I just got an owl yesterday. I have so much to tell you it’s overwhelming!_

_I live in a huge mansion now (it was weird getting used to all) near a forest called the Whispering Woods. I spent the most part of the days since I left the orphanage getting to know more of my heritage. The woman who ‘adopted’ me, Hope, she’s my real mother. She told me she was imprisoned by the Horde in the war and got to me as soon as she could. It’s just me and her now but before, when I was born, it was me, mom, dad, and I had a twin named Adam. Mom didn’t told me exactly what happened with them in the war, but I hope they were just held captive same as her, and that the Rebellion can get them free someday. I don’t know how to feel about this yet but it’s comforting to share it with someone._

_I miss you deeply and wish I could bring you here… I think you would like it._

_How are things going there at the orphanage?_

_Also, there’s a present in advance for your birthday. Hope you like it!_

_Love, Adora._

_PS.: Kowl (the owl) will wait till you write your letter to come back. He usually don’t bite and likes bread crumbles._

With the letter was wrapped a parcel containing bordeaux red tights cut out at the heel and toes with a matching sleeveless tee high at the neck. Catra loved the gift, she was in dire need of new clothes and the cut of those pants were as if they were made specifically for her condition. Adora, even far apart could still make her feel cared for.

 

_Dear Adora,_

_It’s lonely without you here. Also the bed feels too big, it’s annoying. Everything is the same, the best now is when we have trips. I tried going to the roof, but I don’t have your imagination to make up stories so it’s not as fun anymore._

_I messed up with some of the kids and with caregiver Octavia lately, but she’s been harsh since you left. I remember when I scratched her eyeball and we both called her a dumb face, well, this time she certainly broke my nose. It seems you were the lucky charm for me…_

_Thank you for the gifts, I loved them. They fit really well, thanks you're the best!_

_Miss you, Catra._

* * *

 

**Thanksgiving, 1988**

_Dear Catra,_

_I know Thanksgiving wasn’t a holiday you liked very much, but I really am thankful for having you as my best friend. I’m also thankful for getting in touch with my mom again, and starting this new step of my life. I hope I can bring you here soon for a trip._

_Love, Adora._

 

_Dear Adora,_

_In the last three years Thanksgiving was way better, since I had you to thank for. I’m thankful for having you in my life too. It would be cool to see you again soon, I’d like that trip very much!_

_Still miss you. Love, Catra._

* * *

 

**Christmas, 1988**

_Dear Catra,_

_I wish you a Merry Christmas! Hope you like the presents I sent with this letter… thought a hammock might help you with sleeping._

_Love, Adora._

With Adora's letter arrived a large brown package holding a hammock held by a scratching pole, mittens so Catra’s claws wouldn’t ruin gloves, and a book with muggle stories so Catra would have stories to read in the roof. It made Catra smile briefly before that was wiped out of her face by the thought that she still wouldn't have Adora's voice reading them.

 

_Dear Adora,_

_I couldn’t get you much, but I hope you like the present as well. It’s the one you always looked at in the orphanage’s shopping trips to the Diagon._

_Wish you a Merry Christmas!_

_Love, Catra._

With Catra's letter was wrapped a tiny package containing a golden brooch in the shape of a single wing and a tiny light-blue stone chiseled in the center.

* * *

 

**March, 1989**

_**Sent to:** Adora, daughter of miss Hope. Living near the Whispering Woods._

_Dear Adora,_

_Hope this letter gets to you. Since I always delivered letters through Kowl and I don't have your address I didn’t knew if this would reach you all right._

_Wish you a happy birthday! Remember the first year we were together? You hoped you'd get a family for your birthday, so I wish today that that part of your family you got back is making you as happy as possible. I'd like to be there with you but since I cannot there's a tiny gift going with this. Hope you like it!_

_Love and miss you, Catra._

_PS.: Please dispatch the owl as soon as you can, I got it ‘borrowed’ from the orphanage._

With the letter came a parcel that carried a golden tiara with a v-shape in front holding a blood-red stone, with one small wing outline on each side of the head positioned over the ears. It was something that made Catra instantly think of Adora, and she had to give it to her, even if she could — and most probably would — be in huge trouble for it.

 

_Dear Catra,_

_You didn't had to! I loved it. The tiara is the most simple yet beautiful I've seen! But how could you afford it? Both the brooch you sent on Christmas and this tiara seems pretty expensive. You don't have to spend all your saving on me, silly, I love you nonetheless._

_But apart from that, sorry for the radio silence... As mother says, I was being properly educated. She put me on all sort of classes that a ‘proper heir’ to a pure-blood house must've attended on her childhood. Like etiquette, dance, different languages, broom flying, among other things. (The only one I find fun is broom flying. Hope we have it at Hogwarts so you can learn it too!)_

_And I also met a boy and a girl from the neighborhood. They're cool and the same age as us, so they should go to school with us too. I can't wait for Hogwarts, seriously. And to see you again! For us all to go to school together._

_Love, Adora._

 

Catra felt a pang in her heart at the mention of Adora meeting those kids. Kids from the neighborhood. That meant those were probably also pure-blooded and with the same education, odds and power as Adora. They would be the perfect friends. After that she tried writing for her but all she could muster was:

_Hey Adora,_

_Glad you liked the tiara! I cannot wait to see you too._

_Love, Catra._

 

* * *

**May, 1989**

Four years anniversary of knowing each other and no letter. Catra couldn't risk it borrowing an owl again, caregiver Octavia had beaten her pretty bad the last time, and she got bathroom cleaning duties for a month after that; not something she envisions to do again. That May, Catra sulked pretty bad and was nastier to the other kids than ever.

 

* * *

**Early August, 1989**

_Dear Catra,_

_Sorry for so much time without letters, but mother is being pretty demanding with my ‘education’. It's beginning to be a pain._

_I got my letter from Hogwarts yesterday and mother is setting a date to go buy the school supplies. Do you wanna go together?_

_Love, Adora._

 

_Dear Adora,_

_Caregiver Octavia is responsible for going to the Diagon Alley with all the children to buy the supplies. Since the orphanage children get money from Hogwarts funds to buy supplies I cannot go apart from them. Guess we'll see each other at King Cross station._

_See you then, Catra._


	3. when destiny bonds two people together, what do we call it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diagon Alley shopping! Let's see what those wands tell about our girls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out with this part that writing after drinking one and a half bottle of wine by myself on new years eve is fuel for fast flawless writing. Send me wine so this will be finished, please and thank you.

**August 21st, 1989**

Adora was going to the Diagon Alley to buy her supplies. Miss Hope was adamant on buying all of the best for her princess so she would show herself as the Heir for House Grayskull. 

First stop was robes on Twilfitt and Tatting’s, it was some chic shop for clothing. Adora was pinched and swatted as the old woman measured her in her robes for Hogwarts. They also bought some clothes for leisure and weekends. Then Flourish and Blotts for books, the Apothecaries for potion ingredients, Scribbulus for stationaries and finally Ollivanders! Adora had been waiting all morning for the wand choosing ceremony. And then Adora and her mother stood before a narrow and shabby shop. “Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.” was showing in peeling gold letters over the door and a single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

Entering Ollivanders alone, as wand ceremonies usually were intimate situations, Adora found an old cute man putting a stack of narrow boxes away using magic. She never tired herself of watching those displays of magic on daily activities. Her bursts of magic were totally accidental and very few apart, hence her anxiousness to get her hand on a wand. Hearing the bell on the door, the old man turned on his feet eyeing curiously the girl who entered. “Good morning miss.”

“Hello,” said a timid Adora.

“Oh well, I didn’t know if I would see you this year.” Said the old man with raised eyebrows. “May I say it’s quite the surprise to see the missing heir to House Grayskull here to buy her wand with humble me.”

“You know me?” was all Adora could muster to ask.

“Who doesn’t my child. You’ve been missing for ten years. Well, you and your family. It was quite the fuss to hear your mother could escape from Lord Hordak himself, and that you’ve been safe all along.” There was a notable silence while Adora digested all this new information. “I’m sorry I cannot say the same about your beloved brother my child. And your father…”

“How do you know all that sir?” she finally asked looking up.

“First, news travels fast in this world. Second, I remember everyone I sold wands for… Your father and your mother were some of those people.” Ollivander waited for more questions, but when none came he switched for business talk. “Now m’lady, how about we search for that wand, huh?”

“Sure, what do I do?” she smiled, happy to start with the most awaited moment of her day.

“First, tell me, which is your wand arm?” Ollivander suddenly summoned a measuring tape from thin air.

“I’m right-handed.” 

“Hold out your arm please miss.” He measured Adora from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Grayskull. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Adora almost jumped a bit when she realized the tape was measuring all around her by itself. That while Mr. Ollivander was flinging boxes from various shelves. When he had a taller stack than Adora herself he came back to her side. “Try this one for me please miss. Applewood and unicorn hairstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just wave your hand and that will do.”

Adora didn’t do more than raise her arm and the wand was out of her fingers while Ollivander snatched open a second box “Hm, try that now. English oak and dragon heartstring. Seven and a half inches. Pretty sturdy.” While Adora just held it and pointed, it too was out of her hand in no time. “No, no, no. Here, larch and phoenix feather. Eight and a quarter inches, springy.”

Another time Adora tried. And tried. And tried again. She wasn’t sure what Mr. Ollivander wanted to see, but she was starting to believe her magic was broken. Or that man was… 

Soon the stack of wand boxes as tall as Adora turned into two. And then into three. Adora was thinking about leaving the shop and calling the day a failure but Mr. Ollivander had this maniac look in his eyes. “Well miss, you sure is one tricky customer. I’ll have to ask you to try one thing for me as we’re in one exquisite situation here. Could you hold your palm up and say the word ‘ _Accio_ ’?”

Adora nodded looking at the man as he was insane. “ _Accio_.” Adora didn’t know what she was hoping would happen but nothing decidedly wasn’t it. Ollivander looked expectantly at her, and then they heard a noise that seemed as a few wand boxes were falling on themselves, or being thrown out on the walls. And then a box was flying directly to Adora’s head. Ollivander put himself in between the girl and the approaching box, catching it in mid-air. “Well, I’m really glad it worked.” he smiled a little.

Ollivander raised the lid of the box and Adora could certainly say that that was certainly the most beautiful wand she had seen today. Or ever, for that fact. It was a fair wand in a swirl of pattern lines in darker shades and some crimson hues. It had a metallic handle full of runes of a forgotten language and embellished with a delicate and beautiful blue-ish milky sparkling stone; as if there were a million tiny galaxies swirling inside the jewell. Adora held the wand and instantly felt warmth in her fingers, accompanied by a swirl of light and wind blowing delicately on her hair.

“Oh my! You are surely destined to great feats m’lady. This wand is known to appear, disappear and reappear through time. It was one of the first wands made by my family, and once it’s wielder dies, the wand is lost forever and only reappear for the worth of it. It’s been said that one of its users was Morgan Le Fay herself!” At that Adora’s jaw hanging from her face. “Acacia wood and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple. Has an ancient Etherian runestone that’s been said to increase its power, but no one knows the true extent of its effects. Let me say, miss, acacia wood is a tricky one, often refuses to produce magic for any but their owner and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. The phoenix feather core makes this wand hard to tame, what may mean you can find it hard to get used to this wand at the beginning.”

Adora swallowed hard. That was an enormous amount of information to assimilate. She paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, thanked Mr. Ollivander profusely, got out of his shop hugging her wand box to her chest and almost going face first into her mother.

* * *

**August 29th, 1989**

Catra and more three other foster kids were accompanying caregiver Octavia to Diagon Alley that day. They would make a fast trip to buy supplies that included going to Gringotts and ask for the Hogwarts fund for students in need, go to every second-hand shop to get robes, books, and instruments, stationary and then the only not second-hand shop, Ollivanders for wands.

Catra was on her best behaviour so they could get to what this trip was all about. Adora had sent a brief letter a few days before saying her wand was the most beautiful one she ever saw, and that the shopkeeper always told stories about the wands he sold. Catra was almost jumping in anticipation for that time to come. 

When the five of them entered the shop, an old man raised his head from a few boxes stacked in the long table before him. He approached the four kids, and Catra saw Octavia take a seat with all the bags of supplies. The old man seemed to know the boy who arrived with them, his parents probably died a noble death in the war. The boy tried two wands before he was all set, seated beside Octavia. One of the other girls who came with them tried five wands and came to their side. The one before Catra got to try one wand and be all set, thanks to generations of wizards and witches in the family that always used very similar combinations. And then the man came to Catra. “Good afternoon miss.”

“Hello.”

“You can call me Ollivander,” he said extending his hand. ”Do you care to share your name miss?”

“Catra,” she said without squeezing his hand.

“What a unique name indeed, darling. Would you mind holding your wand hand out so I can measure it?” he said holding out a wand and a floating measuring tape before her. Catra held out her left arm, and that’s when Ollivander saw the claws. “So miss, no two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. Every wand core and wood have its unique features. So to be able to present a wand for its owner I have to know a little about the customer buying. That is because you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. So at first, I thought you were a metamorphmagus, and that could influence the choice of your wand. I do not know of any metamorphmagi with distinct transformation to animals traits other than facial. Another possibility I could think of are Maledictuses witches, but usually, they transit between full human appearance and full animal appearance.” Mr. Ollivander awaited patiently while Catra chewed her bottom lip and looked at him warily. The one thing she didn’t like to disclose to people was her history to the Horde and the things she had to endure.

“Mhm, I’m not any of those. I’m simply a girl with catlike instincts and some useful features. Been that way since I was little.” Catra said crossing her arms and ending the measuring by catching the tape with her tail and flinging it away at Ollivander’s chest.

“Okay miss,” he said clearing his throat. “Mmhm, then now I’ll get some wands out for ya.”

Catra, same as Adora, spent a great deal of time trying out wands. She tried all the cores with a mix of blackthorn wood, cedar, cypress, pine, and yew. None of them did more than explode piles of parchment or make stacks of boxes fall to the ground. Catra was already as cranky as she could get, Mr. Ollivander was anxious, and Octavia was almost dragging the kids out of the shop, Catra wandless.

Then Mr. Ollivander came back from the back of the shop, having spent more minutes searching for this one wand than all of the ones before it combined. When he lifted the lid of the box, Catra saw the whitest wood she ever saw with one dark texture line going from the tip to the handle. It was long and straight with a slightly curved blood-red handle ending in a sharp claw-like design. 

“Fir wood and phoenix feather. Thirteen inches, flexible. Fir is the wood for a survivor’s wand. This is the fourth wand of this wood my family ever sold. In fact m’lady, this wand has been one of the first ones to be produced by my ancestor, the first Ollivander. Please try it!” At that Catra touched the handle with the tip of her finger, her claw running through the claw design at the far end of the wand. When her fingers grasped the handle, her hand not even fully holding it yet and the tip of the wand lightened up profusely in white translucent sparks.

“You, my girl, have a marvellous wand to tame! Another coincidental fact is that the twin feather to this wand’s core was on a wand sold only days before today, to the heir of House Grayskull.” As Mr. Ollivander winked at Catra and squeezed her shoulder, caregiver Octavia was paying for all three wands and going with the kids to the closest floo network so they could go back to the orphanage. Catra still looked at her wand as if it was her lifeline, holding its box close to her chest. Now her days would be full of preparation for her first day of school. Three days and then Hogwarts. Three days and then she got to see Adora again.


End file.
